Meu amado
by Yoko
Summary: Hinata resolveu se declarar, mas estava um pouco tarde então escreveu uma... Sasuhina - One-shot Minha primeira fanficton então não deve estar lá essas coisas, mas espero que aproveitem o summary tah uma porcaria eu sei disso -


Naruto não me pertence e assim ao Masashi kishimoto

* * *

Meu amado,

desculpe por não te entregar a carta pessoalmente, não pense que foi minha vontade mandá-la por outra pessoa desculpe também por estar parecendo com as cartas das suas admiradoras, mas os sentimentos que aquelas garotas têm por você é totalmente diferente do que eu sinto cada vez que eu te olho, mesmo que eu não me destaque muito e que eu seja como qualquer outra aluna da escola, eu realmente amo você como nunca amei ninguém e eu sempre achei essa porcaria de amor à primeira vista era só uma mentira dos produtores de Hollywood para vender melhor afinal quem nunca gostou de romance. Você me ensinou muitas coisas importantes que eu provavelmente vou guardar em minha mente para sempre, mas dentre todas essas coisas você me ensinou a amar tudo e todos, inclusive você e esse amor cresceu drasticamente com o passar dos anos quando pensei em declarar era tarde de mais por que minha família resolveu se mudar e eu vou ter que fazer a faculdade em uma cidadezinha ao sul e não na faculdade que eu sempre quis entrar,a Faculdade de Belas Artes de Tóquio ,mas pelo menos eu fui admitida quando contei ao meu pai ele achou que era invenção minha para poder ficar em aqui em Tóquio pedi ajuda a todas as pessoas que meu pai confiava para mostrar que era verdade mas nenhuma delas quis me ajudar e quando eu mostrei a carta de aprovação ele simplesmente perguntou de quem eu tinha comprado, aquilo foi um choque e então por fim decidi me mudar sem reclamar , lembra daquele dia que eu falei que ia passar o final de semana fora ?Então fui visitar a cidade e conhecer a casa que nós vamos morar sabe até que ela é bonita é de estilo tradicional e é muito parecida com daqui de Tóquio, mas isso não importa muito por que assim que eu me desprender do meu pai eu definitivamente voltarei a Tóquio eu queria ter mais tempo para explicar as coisas, mas eu tenho que arrumar minhas malas por que amanhã cedo depois do nascer do sol eu, meu pai, minha irmã e o meu primo vamos sair de casa rumo à konoha e eu desejo do fundo do meu coração que eu te veja de novo apesar de que eu provavelmente vou lembrar da carta e desmaiar mas isso não importa muito , mais uma coisa não é por que eu disse finalmente que te amo que você precisa corresponder(isso é só para você não ficar paranóico depois quando vier me visitar, você vem né?*---* )entendeu?Entendeu mesmo?Espero que o Naruto-kun tenha entregado a carta a você a tempo!Se bem que ele prometeu e ele SEMPRE cumpre o que promete! Buaaááá já estou com saudades de você e da sua carranca XD (tive que lembrar isso) e mais algumas coisas importantes:

1º-Eu amo você

2º-Não se esqueça de mim!Nunca!Nunca!NUNCA!

3º- E não menos importante não precisa me corresponder, mas é claro que se você fizer isso vou ficar feliz ;)

4º-Venha me visitar

5º- Quando nos vermos de novo por favor sorria para mim por que eu acho seu sorriso lindo [assim tah à :D]

De sua amiga que te ama muito (realmente é muito mesmo ta?)  
Hyuga Hinata  
Uchiha Sasuke se você passar mal no meio da rua é sinal que você está me esquecendo então sendo assim vou ter que te arrastar pra konoha!

Os fatos que seguira foram:

1º-a chegada de um desesperado batendo na porta dos Hyuga  
2º- a confirmação ao chefe de família que sua filha tinha passado para a faculdade de artes mais famosa do Japão  
3º- Um beijo e como a mocinha já estava de malas prontas ela se mudou, mas não para konoha e sim para a casa de seu primeiro e único namorado  
4º-o pai enlouqueceu e chamou a polícia só que ele se esqueceu que ela era maior de idade  
5º-a entrada para a faculdade dos sonhos dela  
6º-ela casou-se com seu namorado depois de terminar a faculdade  
7º- Ela virou professora de artes na faculdade  
8º-Teve dois lindos gêmeos um menino e uma menina  
9º- Eles cresceram e deram netos maravilhosos a ela 

O décimo fato foi o mais importante de sua vida e também o ultimo:

Ela o amou até o ultimo suspiro mesmo quando ele já havia partido pouco antes dela

Os amigos que ficaram diziam que a vida dela havia sido um verdadeiro conto de fadas, mas não foi assim ela pensava a vida foi difícil enfrentou muitos desafios e claro que às vezes mesmo que ela se esforçasse e ela não conseguia realizar seus desejos sempre tinha um par de olhos negros que dava apoio para ela continuar em frente e aqueles olhos nunca perderam a sua intensidade mesmo que o tempo somasse algumas rugas para ela aqueles olhos ainda eram aqueles mesmos olhos que ela viu pela primeira vez no corredor em frente à porta da sala-de-aula do 4º ano do fundamental e com a vida pouco fácil que ela teve ainda sim ela se considerava a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por que ela havia casado com a pessoa que amava e tinha tido uma linda família, mas ainda sim foi o ultimo pensamento dela foi:

"se pudéssemos renascer gostaria de te reencontrar e amar você novamente"

* * *

Olha essa é minha primeira fanfiction então não espero muita coisa dela , eu estava afim de fazer um sasuhina por que de naruhina eu estou cheia e também parecia mais atrativo fazer um casal que não existe(mas poderia Ç.Ç)

Espero que realmente tenham gostado ^^


End file.
